Media, such as wrapping paper or gift wrap, is often stored in “roll” form. Typically, to dispense rolled media, the roll is placed upon a relatively flat surface and manually unrolled to the desired length. Scissors, or other cutting tools, are then used to cut off a piece of media of the desired width and length.
To assist with the dispensing and cutting of such rolled media, and to stop roll movement, various media handling and cutting devices exist in the art. For example, such types of media handling and cutting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 490,561; 788,196; 3,605; 3,788,175; 3,821,915; and 5,103,710.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,710 to Ross discloses a media handling and cutting device, which is hereby incorporated in entirety by reference. The device of Ross allows the media to be cut to both a desired length and a desired width by employing a cutter that is able to turn perpendicularly. While the cutting device of Ross performs its function as desired, it has a few drawbacks. A first drawback of Ross is that the operator must use the cutter in two operations to cut a piece of media to both a desired length and width. Accordingly and referring to the prior art cutting device of Ross, as diagrammatically shown in FIGS. 1-3: the operator first holds the cutter at a desired “width position” and pulls the media out across the stationary cutter (FIG. 1); next the operator turns the cutter perpendicularly and moves it across the media to cut the media to the desired length (FIGS. 2-3). Another drawback of the device of Ross is that if multiple sheets of media having the same dimensions need to be cut, the operator must pay particular attention at each cutting operation to ensure that the cutter is placed at the proper “width position” prior to each pulling of the media across the cutter.
A device that allows for quick repeated cutting operations of rolled media, to provide sheets of media having both a desired length and width, and which calculates and provides indication of the correct placement of the media cutters is needed.